Lisa Armstrong
"Lisa" redirects here. For other uses. see Lisa (disambiguation). Lisa Armstrong was the sister of Brad Armstrong, and the protagonist of LISA: THE FIRST. Due to the physical and sexual abuse of Marty Armstrong, she committed suicide. Appearance and Personality Lisa is a young, fair skinned girl, wearing a long dirty white shirt and red shoes. Her hair covers her face and her face is never seen in full, and she also wears a pendant on a black string. Not much is known about her personality other than her unstable state of mind, seen in the events of Lisa: The First. Story LISA: The First Lisa and Brad were born to Marty and an unknown woman. In Lisa: The First, it is seen that Lisa is kept in her room at all times and is sent back to her room when caught by Marty. As Lisa explores her inner mind, it's seen that Marty regularly sexually abuses Lisa and will attempt to be nice to Lisa to facilitate this. LISA: The Painful Due to the emotional strain of seeing this abuse happen in front of him, Brad contains within himself a lot of regret and feels guilty for allowing them to happen. He will often see hallucinations of Lisa, asking why he didn't stop Marty or why he let her kill herself, or simply overlooking him from the top of unreachable cliffs. LISA: The Joyful It is revealed in flashbacks and character dialogue that Lisa and Buzzo were childhood sweethearts. Hoping to make herself unattractive to Marty, she had Buzzo first mutilate a small animal, as practice, by cutting off its paw with a buzzsaw, before having him severely scar her. Although Buzzo hoped to "be her light", he acts like this, as well as her obvious mental issues, ultimately destroyed him and lead to his antagonism towards Brad. The "Father" epilogue reveals a much darker twist in Lisa's life; strongly hinting that Marty forced a young Brad to drink alcohol and either watch Lisa be raped or rape her himself. It is possible that this ultimately drove Lisa to suicide. Trivia * Lisa was superior to Buzzo. @KirbyCheatFurby she was superior to him * Lisa both loved and used Bernard. @Dingalinggames Did Lisa ever truly love Bernard? Or was she simply using him from the start? * Dingaling has said that Lisa is the worst person in the series. @Dingalinggames Who is the absolute worst person in any game you've made? * Lisa is wearing a pendant on a black string. @Dingalinggames Is Lisa's necklace supposed to be anything in particular? I'm planning on cosplaying as worst girl, so I was wondering. * Lisa's mother died. @Dingalinggames In end of LISA: The First, Lisa's hallucination of Mrs. Armstrong says "I didn't mean to die." Does this confirm she died? * Hardly anyone knows what happened to Lisa. @Dingalinggames @Dingalinggames Hey did Brad ever tell Buddy about Lisa? Or was she always left in the dark? Asking for a short comic project i'm working on * Her brother and father have beady eyes, so it's likely she also has beady eyes covered by her hair. References Art File:Lisaarmstrong.jpg|Official Steam Avatar File:Lisa Bio.png|Lisa's beginnings File:Lisa_Hang.PNG|"What do you think you're doing? Who is she? Why...? Why do you love her more than me? Why do you hate me? You're supposed to take care of me! Why Brad?!" Category:Characters Category:LISA: THE PAINFUL Category:LISA: THE FIRST Category:Painful Category:Painful Characters